Die Geschichte von Haru Uchiha
by funkygamer
Summary: Die Story erzählt die Lebensgeschichte von Haru Uchiha, dem Bruder von Obito Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1 - Haru's Kindheit

Die Geschichte von Haru Uchiha

**Kapitel 1 – Der Tag, an dem alles begann**

Ich war ein kleiner, aktiver Junge des Uchiha Clans und zugleich der Bruder von **Obito Uchiha**. Ich verbrachte den ganzen Tag mit meinem Bruder. Wir gingen fast täglich trainieren. So auch an diesem Tag, der mein Leben für immer verändern sollte. Doch davon ahnte ich nichts.

Ich ging also mit Obito zum Trainingsfeld unseres Clans und trainierte mit ihm. "_Du musst stärker werden.. __**Haru**__.._", sagte er immer wieder zu mir. Er wollte mich damit anspornen, doch erzielte es nur selten diesen Effekt. Ich wusste, dass ich schwach war. Ich erlebte den ganzen Spott des Clans, denn ich war der einzige, der es nicht schaffte das Sharingan zu erwecken. Jeder im Clan hatte es bereits als Kind geschafft, so auch mein Bruder. "_Ich weiß, ich weiß.._", seufzte ich. Erschöpft setzte ich mich auf den Boden. Mein Bruder war heute irgendwie anders als sonst. Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. "_Du.. Obito.. Wieso habe ich das Sharingan nicht?.._", fragte ich ihn etwas niedergeschlagen. Es macht mir eigentlich nichts aus, doch der ewige Spott der anderen Mitglieder machte mich so langsam wütend. Obito antwortete mir nicht. Ich zupfte an seinem Ärmel. "_Nii-san?_", fragte ich. Mein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich zu mir. "_Ich weiß es nicht.. Aber du wirst es noch erwecken. Da bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher!_", antwortete er. Ich lächelte ihn an. Er war der einzige, dem dies nichts ausmachte. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass er mein Bruder war, aber er war der einzige, der mich vor dem Spott der anderen beschützte. "_Der Zeitpunkt dafür wird noch kommen.. Früher oder später. Lass dich davon mal nicht so unterkriegen._", lächelte er mir entgegen. Ich nickte und verbrachte den restlichen Tag mit ihm. Wir trainierten noch ein wenig weiter und unterhielten uns, bis wir Abends zurück zum Haus gingen.

Er schien erneut so geistesabwesend zu sein und redete den ganzen Rückweg über nicht mit mir. "_Hmm.._", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Ich wüsste echt zu gern, worüber er nachdachte. Zuhause angekommen machte ich mich erstmal frisch. "_Du Haru.. Ich muss nochmal los._", rief er mir zu. Ich rannte zur Tür und blieb davor stehen. "_Wo musst du denn jetzt noch hin?.._", fragte ich ihn. Ich wollte nicht, dass er geht. Denn er ist immerhin der einzige, den ich habe. Die anderen Uchihas mochte ich nicht, sie betrachteten mich ja sowieso nur als Abfall. Unsere Eltern kannten wir nicht. Wir wuchsen alleine auf, einzigst die Familie von **Sasuke** und **Itachi Uchiha** kümmerten sich gelegentlich um uns. Doch ihr Vater war total Machtgierig und betrachtete mich aufgrund meines fehlenden Sharingans ebenfalls als wertlos und behandelte mich dementsprechend schlecht. Aber ihre Mutter war nett. Sie kümmerte sich so um uns, als wären wir ihre eigenen Kinder. Wir trainierten auch gelegentlich mit den beiden Brüdern, so verband Sasuke und mich eine Freundschaft, wie sie auch Itachi und Obito verband. "_Ich kann dir keine Details verraten.. Zumindest noch nicht.. Gomen.._", antwortete mir Obito. Ich schmollte, aber ging dann zur Seite um ihm hinterher zu sehen, wie er ging. "_Nii-san.. Über was denkst du nach?.._", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Ich schloss die Tür und ging den Flur entlang, wo ich mir schon wieder die Sprüche von **Fugaku Uchiha** anhören durfte. "_Schau mal einer an. Selbst dein eigener Bruder meidet dich, du Schwächling!_", brüllte er mir entgegen. Ich rannte schnell weiter zum Zimmer meines Bruders und mir. Dort setzte ich mich auf den Boden und lies den Kopf hängen. **Mikoto Uchiha**, die Mutter von Sasuke und Itachi, kam daraufhin in mein Zimmer, nachdem sie ihren Mann beruhigen konnte. Sie ging zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm. "_Hey.. Nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen.._", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Ich schaute sie an. "_Mein Mann übertreibt gerne mal und sagt seine Meinung offen heraus, ohne dabei auf die Gefühle der anderen zu achten. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Eines Tages wirst auch du das Sharingan erwecken und dann wirst du den anderen zeigen, dass du doch nicht so schwach bist, wie sie dachten._", ergänzte sie. "_Danke. Ich werd mir das merken._", nickte ich und lächelte. Mikoto ging anschließend wieder aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür. Ich hörte noch, wie eine weitere Person das Haus verließ, doch war ich zu müde, um nachzusehen, wer es war, und so schlief ich kurze Zeit später ein.

Doch dann geschah es. Das Ereignis, das mein Leben für immer ändern sollte. Ich wachte sofort auf, als ich Schreie aus dem Zimmer meiner Zieheltern hörte. Ich schlich den Flur entlang und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zum Zimmer. Mir stockte der Atem, als ich sah, dass meine Zieheltern dort tot auf dem Boden lagen. Doch es waren noch zwei weitere Shinobis im Raum. Beide hielten ein Schwert in der Hand. Ich drehte schnell um und rannte zurück in mein Zimmer, wo ich schnell die Tür hinter mir schloss. Ich hockte mich in die Ecke des Zimmers und zitterte vor Angst. Dann hörte ich Schritte, und als die Tür geöffnet wurde, weinte ich. Ich wollte noch nicht sterben. Ich hatte doch noch so viel vor mir. Ich zog meine Knie an mich und schaute auf den Boden. Ich hoffte einfach, dass er mich nicht finden würde. Doch diese Hoffnung war vergeblich. Er kam direkt auf mich zu und holte mit seinem Schwert aus. Ich dachte, nun habe mein letztes Stündchen geschlagen. Ich blickte mit verweinten Augen zu ihm hoch und zitterte. Wenn ich sterben sollte, dann wenigstens von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Doch was ich dann sah, schockte mich so richtig. Mein eigener Bruder war es, der blutverschmiert vor mir stand. Als er mich erkannte, stoppte er seinen Schwung. Er zitterte und ließ das Schwert fallen. Dann hockte er sich hin und nahm mich in den Arm. "_Gomen.. Haru.._", sagte er. "_D..Du warst es, der sie getötet hat?.._", fragte ich. Doch dann verschwand er. Ich stand auf und ging wackelig auf den Beinen den Flur entlang. Sasuke lag auf dem Boden, doch hatte kein Blut an sich. Ich ging zu ihm und brachte ihn anschließend zum Bett. Er schien bewusstlos zu sein, aber wenigstens lebte er noch. Langsam ging ich zur Tür und als ich sie öffnete, stockte mir erneut der Atem. Überall lagen Uchihas, ein Toter nach dem anderen. "_Was ist hier nur passiert?.. Und warum sind wir noch am Leben?_", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Dann verlor ich das Bewusstsein und fiel auf den Boden.

Am nächsten Tag wachte ich in meinem Bett wieder auf. Doch von Itachi und Obito gab es keine Spur. Ich ging zurück zu Sasuke, der ebenfalls gerade aufwachte. Dann setzte ich mich zu ihm. "_Was.. ist hier gestern passiert?_", fragte ich ihn. Er schien ziemlich unter Schock zu stehen, so habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. "_Nii-san.. und Obito.. haben den Clan ausgerottet.. Er hat es mir durch sein Tsukuyomi gezeigt.._", antwortete er. Ich schaute auf den Boden. Ich konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. "_Wieso haben sie das getan? Und wieso sind ausgerechnet wir noch am Leben?.._", fragte ich. "_Ich weiß es nicht.. Aber was ich weiß ist, dass ich Rache will! Ich werde Itachi zur Rechenschaft ziehen!_", antwortete Sasuke wütend. Er sprang auf und rannte aus dem Haus. Doch anders als Sasuke spürte ich kein Verlangen nach Rache. Ich wollte einfach nur den Grund wissen, wieso sie dies getan haben.

So setzte ich mir also als Ziel, ihn zu finden und dann Antworten zu verlangen. Ich stand auf und ging ebenfalls aus dem Haus, um mich einem Ninjateam anzuschließen. Denn wenn ich wirklich so weit kommen möchte, dann muss ich stärker werden. Denn er wird mir das sicherlich nicht so einfach erklären. Ich kenne meinen Bruder. Um an Antworten zu kommen, müsse ich ihn vorher im Kampf besiegen. Ich schloss mich **Team 7** an, dem auch Sasuke beigetreten ist. Zusammen mit ihnen würde ich trainieren, bis ich stark genug bin, meinen Bruder im Kampf gegenüber zu stehen. Und immerhin müsse ich immernoch das Sharingan erwecken.


	2. Chapter 2 - Team 7 und Akatsuki

Die Geschichte von Haru Uchiha

**Kapitel 2 – Team 7 und Akatsuki**

So war es also geschehen. Ich habe mich noch am selben Tag für das Ninja-Team **Team 7 **angemeldet. Auch **Sasuke** wurde aufgenommen. Ebenfalls mit an Bord waren **Naruto Uzmaki **und **Sakura Haruno**. Mein Sensei in diesem Team war **Kakashi Hatake**. Er schien meinen Bruder zu kennen, stellte ich heraus als ich ihm sagte, weshalb ich dem Team beitrat. „_Das hat er wirklich getan? Stimmt das, Sasuke?"_, fragte er prompt. Er schien von dieser Tat ziemlich geschockt zu sein. Sasuke nickte. „_Er und mein verdammter Bruder haben den ganzen Clan vernichtet. Nur uns haben sie am Leben gelassen. Das wird er noch bitter bereuen! Ich werde Rache an ihm nehmen!"_, antwortete er von Hass erfüllt. Ich sah ihn nur an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „_Rache ist nicht der richtige Weg, Sasuke.."_, sagte Kakashi. Doch Sasuke schien dies wenig zu interessieren.

Kakashi wandte sich mir zu. „_Weißt du.. Ich war früher mit Obito in meinem Team.. Wir wurden vom 4ten Hokage persönlich trainiert.."_, erzählte er mir. „_Von __**Minato Namikaze**__? Ich habe viel von ihm gehört."_, antwortete ich Kakashi, woraufhin er mir nickend zustimmte. Das war schon ein beeindruckend. Mein eigener Sensei hat beim Hokage gelernt. „_Da habe ich wohl wahrhaftig einen super Lehrer gefunden."_, dachte ich mir.

Nachdem wir uns also gegenseitig ein wenig kennenlernten, nahm uns Kakashi mit auf das Trainingsfeld. Er wollte zunächst jeden einzelnen von uns testen um zu schauen, wie stark wir denn sind. So musste ich also gegen ihn kämpfen. Kakashi merkte schnell, dass ich nicht wie jeder andere Uchiha war. „_Wieso verwendest du dein Sharingan nicht, Haru? Du bist doch ein Uchiha, richtig?"_, fragte er mich, nachdem ich erschöpft auf dem Boden kniete. „_Ich habe es bisher noch nicht erweckt.."_, antwortete ich etwas niedergeschlagen. Kakashi kam daraufhin zu mir und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „_Keine Sorge. Wir werden das schon noch schaffen. Und nur deshalb bist du doch kein schlechterer Mensch, richtig?"_, grinste er. Kakashi war mir auf Anhieb sympatisch. Auch ihn störte diese Kleinigkeit nicht. Natürlich machte mich dies schwächer als die anderen es waren, doch störte mich das nicht.

Nachdem dies geklärt war, teilte er uns in zwei Teams auf. „_Sasuke, du wirst mit Naruto ein Team bilden. Haru und Sakura, auch ihr bildet ein Team. Ich möchte testen, wie ihr euch als Team schlagt. Denn alleine bringt euch eure Stärke nicht immer weiter. Manchmal ist man nunmal auf Hilfe angewiesen."_, sagte Kakashi. So bildete ich also mit Sakura ein Team und kämpfte gegen Naruto und Sasuke. Beide waren verdammt stark, stärker als ich es mir dachte. „_Na kommt. Strengt euch an ihr beiden."_, rief Kakashi uns zu. Doch wir hatten keine Chance und wurden besiegt. „_Ihr beide seid wirklich stark, das muss ich euch lassen. Doch müsst ihr noch an eurem Teamverhalten arbeiten!"_, klärte er die beiden auf. Sie streiteten im Kampf oft. Denn beide waren ziemlich dickköpfig. Dann wandte sich Kakashi uns beiden zu. „_Ihr habt euch gut geschlagen und habt besser als Team agiert."_, meinte Kakashi etwas scherzhaft den anderen beiden gegenüber, die sich schon wieder stritten.

„_Gut, von heute an werde ich euer Sensei sein. Ich werde euch zu starken Ninjas machen und euch auf euren eigenen Ninjaweg leiten."_, erklärte Kakashi uns allen. Wir nickten ihm alle zustimmend zu. Ich war hoch motiviert. Endlich konnte ich trainieren. Ich machte dies nicht nur aus Spaß, denn ich wollte stärker werden, um dann schließlich gegen meinen Bruder kämpfen zu können, um von ihm eine Antwort zu bekommen. Nach diesem Tag ging ich mit Sasuke zurück nach Hause. „_Kakashi ist echt in Ordnung, findest du nicht auch?"_, lächelte ich. Er sah mich düster an. „_Interessiert mich nicht. Ich werde alles dafür tun, um meinen Bruder zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen"_, antwortete er mir. Sasuke konnte mir wirklich Angst bereiten. Er war einfach komplett von Hass umgeben. Und ich bezweifelte, dass da überhaupt irgendjemand was dran ändern könnte. Zu Hause angekommen legte ich mich schlafen und dachte noch ein wenig über den Tag nach. So trainierten wir von Tag zu Tag mit unserem Sensei Kakashi.

Eines Tages wurde ich dann auf eine Mission mit Sakura geschickt. Diese lief zu Anfang auch reibungslos ab. Doch gerade als wir unsere Ergebnisse an Kakashi übermitteln wollten, wurden wir von Feinden angegriffen. Es waren ein Mitglied von **Akatsuki**. Ein Hai-ähnlicher Shinobis griff uns mit seinem Schwert an. Ich packte Sakuras Hand und wich dem Sprung aus. Er war bekleidet in einer schwarzen Robe mit roten Wolken und einem Strohhut. „_Wer bist du, und was willst du überhaupt von uns?"_, fragte ich ihn. „_Oh wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin __**Kisame Hoshigaki**__. Mitglied der Akatsukis. Und ich will genau das!"_, antwortete er und deutete auf meine Hand, in welcher ich die Missionsergebnisse hielt. „_Doch eigentlich habe ich gehofft, Sasuke hier anzutreffen. Ich sollte ihn auf Dringen seines Bruders testen."_, fügte er noch zu. „_Itachi? Heißt das.. das Obito ebenfalls dort ist?"_, fragte ich ihn neugierig. Doch statt mir zu antworten, griff er uns erneut an. Diesesmal war ich nur im Stande, Sakura wegzustoßen und den Schlag allein mit meinem Arm abzufangen. „_Haru!"_, rief Sakura als sie sah, wie mir das Blut den Arm hinunter tropfte. Sein Schwert war verdammt scharf, auch wenn es garnicht danach aussah. Ebenso spürte ich, wie es mir das Chakra entzog. Ich sprang schnell von ihm weg und hielt mir den Arm. „_Was ist das?.."_, murmelte ich. Kisame schaute auf sein Schwert und grinste. „_Oh du meinst mein treues Schwert? Das ist Samehada. Es entzieht dem Gegner das Chakra. Damit sollte ich euch ganz schnell gefügig machen können"_, grinste er uns an. Ich reichte Sakura die Ergebnisse und schickte sie los, um sie an Kakashi zu übermitteln und Hilfe zu holen. Ich würde solange Kisame versuchen in Schach zu halten. Ich kämpfte eine ganze Weile gegen ihn, doch entzog er mir mehr und mehr meines Chakras, so dass ich mich bald hinkniete. Dann kam zum Glück Kakashi zu Hilfe, der Kisame zurückdrängte. „_Genau rechtzeitig, Sensei"_, lächelte ich. Ich stand vorsichtig wieder auf und kämpfte zusammen mit ihm. Gerade als Kisame mich erneut mit seinem Schwert attackieren wollte, geschah es dann. Ich erweckte mein Sharingan und wich seinem Angriff prompt aus. Kakashi sah zu mir, sichtlich erfreut. „_Na siehst du. Ich sagte doch, du wirst es schaffen."_, sagte er. Zusammen mit meiner gestiegenen Stärke und Kakashi konnten wir Kisame dann zur Flucht treiben. „_Wir werden uns wieder sehen!"_, rief er mir noch zu. Vom Chakraverbrauch und Samehadas Angriffen total erschöpft, trug mich Kakashi zurück nach Konoha, wo mich Sakura schnell heilte.

„_Wir haben ihn vertrieben. Zudem konnte Haru es schaffen, sein Sharingan zu erwecken."_, sagte Kakashi hörbar stolz. Auch die anderen sahen mich lächelnd an. Der einzige der wieder wie ein Außenseiter da saß war Sasuke. „_Pff. Glückwunsch."_, murmelte er nur so vor sich hin. Ich wusste garnicht, wann unsere Freundschaft so zerbrochen war. Vermutlich war es an dem Tag des Massakers, doch da war ich mir nicht sicher. Aber das interessierte mich in dem Moment auch garnicht so wirklich. Ich war einfach nur froh, meinem Bruder einen Schritt näher gekommen zu sein.

Nachdem ich Sasuke dann einiges vom Kampf und dessen Beweggründe erzählte, machte er sich aus den Staub. „_Ich muss stärker werden. Ich werde zu __**Orochimaru**__ gehen. Nur er kann mir wahre Stärke geben!"_, rief er noch hinterher. So schrumpfte unser Team also auf nurnoch 3 Mitglieder. Ich konnte Sasuke einfach nicht nachvollziehen. Natürlich war es einfach nur schrecklich, was unsere Brüder taten, doch deshalb so Hassdurchzogen zu werden? Das leuchtete mir einfach nicht ein. Ich hielt an meinem Entschluss fest, einfach nur eine Antwort von meinem Bruder zu verlangen.


	3. Chapter 3 - Die Überlebenden

Die Geschichte von Haru Uchiha

**Kapitel 3 – Die Überlebenden**

_-Was bisher geschah-_

_Ich erlebte in den letzten Wochen echt so einiges. Zuerst war da die __**Ausrottung**__ des Uchiha Clans. Durchgeführt von Itachi und meinem Bruder. Sasuke drehte ab diesem Moment vollkommen am Rad. Seine komplette Persönlichkeit hatte sich geändert. Er wurde komplett vom Hass gelenkt. Nach dieser Tragödie beschloss ich also, mich einem Ninja-Team anzuschließen. Und dann war es auch so weit. Ich schloss mich __**Team 7**__ unter der Führung von Kakashi an. Ebenso mit an Bord war Sasuke. Anders als er wollte ich allerdings stärker werden, um von meinem Bruder Antworten verlangen zu können. Denn ohne einen Kampf wäre dies wohl nicht möglich. Sasuke hingegen wollte Macht erlangen, um Rache zu verüben. Ebenso schaffte ich es in einem harten Kampf gegen Kisame aus __**Akatsuki**__, mein Sharingan zu erwecken. Da Sasuke dachte, bei Team 7 nicht stark genug werden zu können, verließ er Konoha und schloss sich __**Orochimaru**__ an._

Da ging er also fort. Sasuke wollte mehr und mehr Macht. Und da er diese scheinbar bei Kakashi nicht erlangen konnte, verließ er uns. Dies traf nicht nur mich schwer, sondern auch Naruto und Sakura. So beschloss Naruto, Sasuke um jeden Preis zurückzuholen. „_Lass ihn gehen, Naruto.. Es ist seine Entscheidung. Er wird schon wieder zurückkommen.",_ sagte ich. Das ich mit dieser Aussage komplett daneben lag, sollte ich erst später herausfinden. Fleißig trainierte ich weiter und weiter mit Kakashi und den anderen, bis ich bald zum Rang des **Jōnin** aufstieg. Kakashi war sehr erfreut, das merkte man ihm sofort an. „_Ab heute ist Haru ein Jōnin genau wie ich._", verkündete er vor den anderen beiden. Ich war stolz auf mich und war mir sicher, dass auch Obito stolz auf mich wäre. Ich würde aber bestimmt noch die Gelegenheit bekommen, ihm von all dies erzählen zu können.

Von Sasuke hörten wir leider garnichts mehr. So machte ich mir auch Sorgen um ihn, immerhin waren wir mal gute Freunde gewesen. Doch wie der Lauf der Zeit es nunmal so wollte, änderte sich dies mehr und mehr. Dafür habe ich zwei tolle neue Freunde kennenlernen dürfen. Gerade zu Sakura war ich sehr verbunden. Ich wusste nicht, ob es **Liebe** war, oder bloß eine **starke freundschaftliche Bindung**. Doch was auch immer es war, es fühlte sich großartig an.

Nachdem mir Kakashi den Umgang mit dem Sharingan etwas näher brachte, ging ich noch einmal zurück nach Hause. Ich wusste genau, dass wir in unseren Schränken ein Buch hatten, welches mir behilflich sein könnte. So suchte ich also nach diesem und fand es dann ziemlich versteckt hinter tausend von anderen Büchern. „_**Die drei großen Augenkünsten**_", murmelte ich und nahm das Buch an mich. Ich setzte mich an einen Tisch und begann darin zu blättern. Es erzählte alles, was man über das **Byakugan**, das **Sharingan** und das **Rinnegan** wusste. Ich probierte an diesem Abend vieles aus und erfuhr so einiges, was ich noch garnicht wusste. Doch bei einer Information stockte das Buch. „_**Das Mangekyou Sharingan**_", murmelte ich. Ich wollte weiterblättern, doch wurde dort scheinbar eine Seite rausgerissen. „_Wieso fehlt diese Seite?_", dachte ich nach. Ich begab mich auf die Suche nach dieser, schließlich wollte ich alles über das Sharingan wissen. Da ich die Seite dann aber doch nicht mehr fand, legte ich mich schlafen.

Am Morgen darauf setzte ich meine Suche fort. Irgendwann wurde ich dann auch fündig. Die Seite war versteckt im Nachttisch meines Bruders. „_Wieso hat er die Seite an sich genommen? Wollte er, dass ich es nicht erfahre?_", dachte ich nach. Warum auch immer er dies tat, mir war es in dem Moment egal. Ich wollte einfach wissen, was dort drauf steht. Ich nahm die Seite und legte sie auf die zerissene Seite im Buch und klebte sie passend wieder an. Dann begann ich damit, diese zu lesen.

„_Das Mangekyou Sharingan ist die stärkste Form des Sharingans. Sie kann im Gegensatz zu den drei anderen Abstufungen nicht ohne weiteres erweckt werden. Um dieses letzte Stadium zu erreichen ist es von nöten, die einem nahestehendste Person zu töten._", murmelte ich. Mir stockte der Atem und mir wurde solangsam klar, wieso Obito diese Information vor mir versteckte. Er hatte wohl einfach Angst, dass ich das rausbekommen würde und diese Information missbrauchen würde, um stärker zu werden. Doch dies schwebte mir nicht in den Sinn. Natürlich wollte ich stärker werden, aber dafür gleich einen Freund töten? Nein, das wollte ich definitiv nicht. „_Mit dem Erhalt des Mangekyou Sharingans erfolgt auch eine immer weiter steigende Erblindung. Die einzige Möglichkeit, dies rückgängig zu machen und zu unterbinden, ist die Implantierung eines anderen Sharinganpaars._", stand dort weiter. Ich erfuhr vieles, was ich vielleicht garnicht unbedingt wissen wollte. Das Sharingan schien also nicht nur ein Segen zu sein, sondern gleichzeitig auch ein Fluch.

Noch am selben Tag ging ich zurück zu Kakashi und erzählte ihm von meinen Recherchen. Doch er wusste über all dies bereits Bescheid. Er bat mich darum, Naruto suchen zu gehen. Denn dieser fand eine Spur von Sasuke und machte sich scheinbar auf den Weg, diesen zu finden und zurückzuholen. So machte ich mich also schnell auf den Weg und suchte nach ihm. Einige Zeit später fand ich ihn auch.

Naruto lieferte sich gerade einen **erbitterten Kampf** mit Sasuke, der offentsichtlich hart an sich trainiert hatte. Naruto hatte kaum eine Chance gegen ihn. Da ich nicht wollte, dass Naruto noch weiter zu Schaden kommt, sprang ich in den Kampf hinein und stellte mich vor Naruto. Sasuke, welcher gerade mit seinem Chidori auf Naruto zurannte stoppte vor mir ab. „_Haru! Wieso beschützt du ihn?_", schrie er mich an. „_Weil er mein Kamerad ist, Sasuke! So wie du es einst auch warst._", antwortete ich ihm. Er schaute mich an und ließ dann seine Hand fallen. Ich atmete beruhigt auf. „_Haru.. Ich weiß wo unsere Brüder sind.. Und ich weiß, dass du ihn sehen willst.._", sagte Sasuke. „_Das weißt du? Erzähl es mir._", antwortete ich. „_Schließ dich mir an. Zusammen werden wir stärker werden und dann werde ich dir den Weg zeigen._", entgegnete Sasuke mir. Ich nickte stumm und ging mit ihm mit. „_Haru! Wo willst du hin?_", rief Naruto mir zu. „_Wir werden uns eines Tages wieder sehen, Naruto. Und __**folge mir ja nicht!**_", antwortete ich.

Nun würde ich also mit Sasuke zusammen trainieren, um meinen Bruder dann zum Kampf herauszufordern.


	4. Chapter 4 - Konflikt unter Freunden

Die Geschichte von Haru Uchiha

**Kapitel 4 – Konflikt unter Freunden**

So folgte ich also Sasuke. Er schien bei **Orochimaru** zu wohnen. So machte es zumindest den Anschein. Ich ging mit ihm zu seinem Raum und sah mich etwas um. „_Hier lebst du also?_", fragte ich ihn neugierig. Sasuke nickte zu mir. „_Fühl dich einfach wie zu Hause. Und nun komm. Ich stell dir mal meinen __**Lehrer**__ vor."_, antwortete er mir. So gingen wir also ein wenig durch das Versteck, bis wir zu einer großen Halle kamen. „_Der __**Schlangentyp**__ da vorne ist Orachimaru, mein derzeitiger Sensei. Und der Typ neben ihm, der mit der __**Brille**__, das ist __**Kabuto**__. Sein __**Gehilfe**__. Er ist auch derjenige, der dich bei Verletzungen heilen kann."_, stellte mich Sasuke dann den beiden vor. Ich nickte still zu ihm.

„_So, wollen wir dann __**Trainieren**__ gehen?"_, fragte mich Sasuke. „_Ja, gerne. Ich will schließlich stark genug werden, um meinem Bruder gegenüber zu stehen."_, antwortete ich ihm flott. So gingen Sasuke und ich also nach draußen. „_Dann zeig mir mal, was du kannst, Haru."_, forderte er mich auf. Ich griff ihn mit allem was ich hatte an, und wir schienen ziemlich ausgeglichen zu sein. Doch dann besiegte er mich zum Ende hin doch noch. Er hatte einfach ein höheres **Chakralevel** als ich. „_Lass uns.. eine Pause machen..", _sagte ich etwas außer Atem und setzte mich an einen Baum. Sasuke nickte und setzte sich neben mich.

Ich schaute zu Sasuke. „_Sag mal.. Was ist eigentlich __**dein Ziel**__? Was hast du vor?_", fragte ich Sasuke. Dieser wiederum schaute etwas verdutzt zu mir. „_Na was wohl? ... Ich werde __**Itachi**__ zur __**Rechenschaft**__**ziehen**__! ... Das was er getan hat, war einfach falsch."_, antwortete er dann schon wieder so **hasserfüllt**. „_Und das willst du bitteschön __**wie**__ erreichen?"_, fragte ich gleich nocheinmal. „_Das fragst du noch? Ich werde dasselbe tun, was er auch getan hat. Ich werde Itachi mit meinen eigenen Händen __**töten**__!"_, antwortete er mir. Ich schaute auf den Boden. „_Du willst deinen eigenen Bruder umbringen? ..."_, murmelte ich. „_Na was hast du denn vor, wenn ich fragen darf?"_, fragte mich Sasuke dann. „_Ich werde meinen Bruder zum Kampf herausfordern, genauso wie du. Allerdings werde ich ihn __**nicht**__ umbringen ... Ich möchte einfach wissen, __**wieso**__ sie das getan haben ... Mehr nicht."_, antwortete ich ihm. Sasuke schaute mich an. „_Hast du sie noch alle?! Sieh doch nur, was sie getan haben! Sie haben __**unseren**__**ganzen**__**Clan**__ vernichtet! Und das lässt du ihm einfach durchgehen?!"_, brüllte er mich an. „_Weißt du Sasuke ... Hass ist __**nicht**__ der richtige Weg! Du willst es ihm also gleich tun? Denkst du wirklich, das würde irgendetwas an der Situation ändern? Das bezweifle ich aber ganz stark! Du würdest die ganze Situation höchstens noch verschlimmern. Dann hätten wir noch ein Mitglied weniger. Denk doch mal nach! Außerdem tut dir der Hass nicht gut. Er __**verschlingt**__ dich noch."_, brüllte ich gereizt zurück. Sasuke schüttelte nur noch den Kopf. „_Mach was du willst ... Wenn du das für richtig hältst. Ich werde meinen Weg gehen, so wie ich es will."_, sagte er dann noch zu mir. „_Dagegen hab ich auch nichts gesagt. Ich werde dir __**helfen**__, so wie du auch mir hilfst, diesen Weg zu gehen. Doch ich werde dir __**nicht**__ dabei helfen, deinen Bruder umzubringen. Wenn du das wirklich tun möchtest, dann musst du das __**alleine**__ machen. Denn ich mache mich nicht zum __**Mörder**__."_, antwortete ich ihm und stand auf.

Wir trainierten noch ein wenig weiter, ehe wir zurück in Orochimarus Versteck gingen. In seinem Zimmer angekommen setzte ich mich auf das zweite Bett, welches extra für mich dort eingerichtet wurde. Sasuke warf sich auf sein Bett und starrte zur Decke. „_Nii-san ... Warte nur noch ein kleines bisschen länger!"_, murmelte er vor sich hin. Der Hass hatte ihn scheinbar bereits in der Hand. Dagegen konnte ich auch nichts mehr tun. Mit Sasuke konnte man einfach nicht mehr reden. Ich schaute ihn an. „_Willst du das wirklich tun? Denkst du nicht, dass es auch eine __**friedlichere**__ Lösung gäbe?"_, musste ich ihn einfach fragen. „_Für soetwas __**grauenvolles**__ kann es keine friedlichere Lösung geben, wann begreifst du es endlich?! Komm doch mal in der __**Realität**__ an, Haru! Sie haben unseren Clan __**eiskalt**__ ausgerottet. Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken!"_, brüllte er mich schon wieder an.

Die Wut stieg in mir auf. Ich sprang auf Sasukes Bett und drückte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. „_Ach denkst du das?! Woher willst du das bitteschön wissen, Sasuke?! Bist du allwissend oder was? Kannst du die Gedanken deines Bruders lesen? Ich denke nicht! Vielleicht haben sie das ganze __**garnicht**__**freiweillig**__ getan? Schonmal daran gedacht?!"_, brüllte ich Sasuke an. „_Haru ..."_, fing Sasuke an, doch ich hielt ihm meine Hand vor den Mund. „_Nichts da! Denk doch einmal darüber nach! Ich glaube kaum, dass sie das kaltherzig getan haben! Wieso sind wir dann noch am Leben? Hmm?! Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen, Sasuke? Alle wurden getötet, außer wir beide! Und nun denk doch mal scharf nach. Was macht uns so besonders, gegenüber den anderen? ... Das fällt dir wohl nicht ein. Dann helf ich dir mal auf die Sprünge. Wir sind ihre __**Brüder**__! Ihr __**Fleisch**__ und __**Blut**__! Sie konnten uns einfach nicht töten. Das haben sie nicht übers __**Herz**__ gebracht! Und du willst Itachi nun einfach umbringen ... Komm du doch mal in der Realität an, Sasuke! ..."_, brüllte ich weiter und ließ ihn los. Ich ging zurück in mein Bett und atmete tief aus. Sasuke schaute mich geschockt an. „_Haru ..."_, fing er erneut an.

Ich vergrub meinen Kopf ins Kissen, damit ich ihn nicht weiter anhören musste. Ich wollte erstmal ein wenig Ruhe, bevor mir noch meine Hand ausrutscht. Sasuke gab dann schließlich auf, mit mir reden zu wollen. Wir beide schliefen nach einer Weile ein.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Sasuke bereits nicht mehr in seinem Bett. Ich setzte mich aufrecht ins Bett und dachte über die letzte Nacht nach. „_Vielleicht habe ich es ein wenig übertrieben ..."_, murmelte ich. Sasuke kam ins Zimmer und brachte uns Frühstück mit. „_Ich hab dir was mitgebracht ... Haru ..."_, murmelte er leise. Er stellte es an meinem Bett ab und setzte sich dann auf seines. „_Du ... __**Es tut mir leid**__, dass ich dich gestern so angefahren habe ..."_, entschuldigte sich Sasuke. Ich sah ihn etwas verblüfft an. Eigentlich hätte ich mich eher entschuldigen müssen als er. Schließlich war ich es, der ihn so anbrüllte. Doch ich beließ es dann dabei. „_Ist schon in Ordnung ..."_, antwortete ich ihm. Ich aß das Essen was mir Sasuke brachte auf und sah dann wieder zu ihm. „_Werden wir heute weiter trainieren?"_, fragte ich ihn. Ich wusste nicht so recht, wie ich mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Wir waren früher recht gute **Freunde**. Doch seit dem Massaker wurde er halt so **anders**. Und nun wachsen wir doch wieder **zusammen**, denn wir haben beide das gleiche **Ziel**. Unsere Brüder im Kampf **herauszufordern**. Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf. „_Heute nicht ... Ich werde dir etwas anderes zeigen ..."_, antwortete er mir.

Ich war ziemlich gespannt, was das wohl sein sollte.


	5. Chapter 5 - Das Wiedersehen

Die Geschichte von Haru Uchiha

**Kapitel 5 – Das Wiedersehen**

„_Was willst du mir zeigen?"_, fragte ich ihn, doch er wollte mir wohl nicht antworten. „_Das wirst du sehen, wenn wir da sind."_, sagte er nur.

Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg. Wir gingen zusammen durch den Wald, bis wir an einer Lichtung ankamen. Dort hielten wir an. Sasuke drehte sich zu mir um. „_Wir machen hier einen kurzen Halt, okay? Wir müssen noch ein Stückchen weiter."_, sagte Sasuke zu mir. Ich nickte und setzte mich an einen Baum. Ich war ziemlich gespannt, was mir Sasuke denn so wichtiges zeigen wollte. Ich schaute hoch in den Himmel und seufzte leise. Er schaute mich an. „_Was ist denn los, Haru?"_, fragte er mich. „_Du denkst an deinen Bruder, hm?"_, fügte er hinzu. „_Ja ... ich denke desöfteren über ihn nach ... Warum er dies alles getan hat und so ... Verstehst du?"_, antwortete ich ihm. Sasuke nickte mir zu. Ich hatte kurzzeitig wirklich das **Gefühl** bekommen, dass Sasuke **sich** **geändert** hatte. Das sein **Hass** langsam **abnahm**. Vielleicht hatte ich ihn ja am Abend zuvor doch **umstimmen** können mit meiner doch etwas laut gewordenen Ansage.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens stand ich wieder auf und wir gingen weiter. Wir schwiegen uns die ganze Zeit über an, doch dann durchbrach ich das Schweigen. „_Nun rück schon mit der Sprache raus ... Ich bin verdammt neugierig ... Jetzt sag schon, was du mir zeigen möchtest ..."_, grummelte ich vor mich hin. „_Naschön. Sagen wir mal so, es wird ein __**Wiedersehen**__ geben. Mehr sag ich dir dazu nicht."_, antwortete er mir. „_Ein Wiedersehen? Was für ein Wiedersehen? ... Doch nicht schon mit meinem __**Bruder**__? ... Ich war doch noch garnicht dafür bereit."_, dachte ich mir.

Wir gingen weiter und weiter und weiter. Ich wusste inzwischen nicht einmal mehr, wo wir hier überhaupt waren. Die komplette **Umgebung** war mir **unbekannt**. Etwas später legten wir erneut eine Pause ein. „_Haru. Ich möchte, dass du gegen mich kämpfst. Mit deiner ganzen Kraft. Ich will dich testen."_, forderte Sasuke mich dann heraus. „_W-Was? Ich soll hier und jetzt gegen dich kämpfen? Warum willst du mich denn unbedingt testen?"_, antwortete ich. Ich war schon etwas überrascht, wieso er so plötzlich mit mir kämpfen wollte. Diese ganze **Situation** erschien mir mehr als **merkwürdig**. Aber ich musste es wohl tun, sonst würden wir wohl nicht weitergehen.

Ich machte mich kampfbereit und zog mein Katana aus der Schwertscheide. Dann richtete ich es auf ihn. „_Gut, wenn du unbedingt kämpfen möchtest, dann werde ich dem nachkommen."_, sagte ich und lief auf ihn zu. „_Feuerversteck: Kunst der flammenden Feuerkugel"_, rief Sasuke und schoss mir einen Feuerball entgegen. Ich wich diesem gekonnt aus und schwung mein Katana auf ihn. Sasuke zog sein Schwert und schlug es gegen meines. „_Wieso willst du mich testen, Sasuke?"_, fragte ich ihn. „_Du wirst das zusätzliche Training gebrauchen können, Haru."_, antwortete er mir nur und stieß mich dann kraftvoll weg. Sasuke griff mich erneut an, doch ich wich ihm aus. So ging dies eine ganze Zeit lang weiter. Immer und immer wieder kamen wir in einen Nahkampf. Wir waren **ebenbürtig**. Etwas später stoppte er den Kampf. „_Okay Haru. Das reicht. Ich denke __**du bist**__**bereit**__."_, sagte er und ging weiter.

Ich folgte Sasuke schnell wieder und sah ihn an. „_Bereit? Bereit __**wofür**__? ... Nun rück doch mal mit der Sprache raus."_, fragte ich ihn. Sasuke antwortete mir zunächst nicht. „_Du bist viel zu neugierig Haru. Ich habe dir bereits etwas gesagt. Mehr wirst du von mir nicht hören."_, antwortete er und ging weiter. Nach einer ganzen Weile hielten wir vor einem **großen** **Steingebilde** an. Es sah aus wie eine Art **Tempel** und an den Wänden befanden sich die **Zeichen** des **Uchiha** Clans. Der Tempel war auf einem **Berg** gelegen und von einem **dichten** **Wald** umgeben.

„_Wo sind wir hier, Sasuke? ... Es scheint ein Gebäude unseres Clans zu sein ... Doch wieso kenne ich es nicht?"_, fragte ich Sasuke. „_Nun das liegt daran, dass es seit längerer Zeit __**nicht**__**mehr**__**benutzt**__ wird. Doch früher war dies eines der __**Verstecke**__**der**__**Uchihas**__."_, antwortete mir Sasuke. Ich schaute ihn an. Dass es so ein Gebilde hier mitten im Wald gibt, und dieses auch noch unserem Clan gehörte überraschte mich doch etwas. „_Aber ... Was wollen wir hier? Wieso besuchen wir dieses alte Versteck?"_, fragte ich Sasuke weiter. „_Wie ich schon sagte. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."_, antwortete er mir kurz und knapp. Dann ging er ins Versteck und ich folgte ihm geschwind.

Wir gingen ein wenig durch das Versteck. Es war ziemlich **geräumig**. Gut, bei so vielen Uchihas musste es das auch sein. Wir kamen dann in einen Raum, mit einem großen Tisch in der Mitte. Es sah aus, als wären hier die Missionen besprochen worden. Sasuke bittete mich zum Tisch vorzutreten und **zeigte** mir dann einige **Schriftrollen**. Sie alle handelten über die **Geschichte** der Uchihas. Angefangen bei der **Gründung**, über den ewigen **Streit** mit den **Senjus**, bis zur **Gründung** von **Konoha** und dem anschließenden Kampf zwischen **Madara** und **Hashirama**. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, denn so viel wusste ich garnicht über die Uchihas. „_Das wolltest du mir zeigen?"_, fragte ich Sasuke. Dieser nickte, doch wollte scheinbar auch noch etwas sagen. „_Jup ... Aber nicht nur das. Warte noch einen Moment."_, antwortete er mir.

Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte hinter mir. Ich zog erneut mein Katana und drehte mich um. Ich hielt mein Katana gegen die Kehle des **Unbekannten**. Dieser trug einen schwarzen Mantel mit roten Wolken darauf. „_Akatsuki?"_, murmelte ich. Was wollten denn nun die Akatsuki hier? Und wieso stand Sasuke nur so ruhig da und tat rein garnichts? Wollte er mir denn nicht helfen? Hatte er mich tatsächlich in eine Falle gelockt? „_Sasuke! Was hat das zu bedeuten?!"_, rief ich und schweifte mit meinem Blick zu Sasuke, der hinter mir stand. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie mir das Katana aus der Hand gerissen wurde und ich gegen die Wand gekickt wurde. „_Ich dachte ich habe dir gelehrt, sich nicht einfach von seinem Gegner abzuwenden, wenn dieser genau vor einem steht."_, sagte der Unbekannte. Er schmiss mir das Katana nach, welches anschließend in der Wand knapp neben mir landete. „_Nun steh nicht einfach nur so da, Sasuke! Helf mir doch mal!"_, brüllte ich ihn an. **Sasuke** schüttelte den Kopf. „_Ich sagte dir doch, dass es ein Wiedersehen geben wird, richtig?"_, antwortete er mir und **ging** aus dem Raum. Nun lässt er mich doch tatsächlich mit diesem allein.

Ich zog das Katana aus der Wand und machte mich kampfbereit. „_Nun stehen wir uns gegenüber ... Haru."_, sagte er und gib sich zu erkennen. „_**O-Obito**__ ..."_, murmelte ich und mir kamen die Tränen. Wieso musste ich ausgerechnet jetzt an das Massaker zurückdenken? „_Nii-san ... Ich möchte Antworten von dir! Wieso habt ihr das getan? ... Weißt du eigentlich, was du uns damit angetan hast?"_, rief ich. „_Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich dir das einfach so mitteilen werden? Ich möchte sehen, wie stark mein kleiner Bruder geworden ist. Danach stehe ich dir gerne für Rede und Antwort bereit."_, antwortete mein Bruder. Ich schaute auf und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Nun war er also gekommen. Der Moment, in dem ich meinem **Bruder** **gegenübertreten** würde. Das hatte Sasuke also vor. Er wollte mich mit meinem Bruder **wiedervereinen**. Er dachte wohl, ich wäre nun **stark** genug.

Ich nickte meinem Bruder zu. „_Auf diesen Moment habe ich lange gewartet. Meinem Bruder im Kampf gegenüberzustehen und zu zeigen, was ich drauf habe. Um dich zu __**beeindrucken**__."_, lächelte ich.

Und so entbrannte der **Kampf** **zwischen** **uns**.


	6. Chapter 6 - Kampf unter Brüdern

Die Geschichte von Haru Uchiha

**Kapitel 6 – Kampf unter Brüdern**

Nun stand ich meinem Bruder also tatsächlich gegenüber. Und das ziemlich überraschend. Eigentlich hoffte ich doch, noch ein wenig trainieren zu können. Denn ich fühlte mich noch überhaupt nicht bereit dazu. Ich wusste, dass mein Bruder stark war. Ich hatte schließlich früher immer mit ihm trainieren. Dementsprechend wusste ich, wie schwer ich es haben würde, gegen ihn zu bestehen. Aber daran führte nun nichts mehr vorbei. Ich musste mich ihm stellen. Hier und Jetzt.

Ich hielt mein Katana wackelig in der Hand und schaute meinen Bruder an. „_Ich werde für meine Antworten kämpfen ..."_, murmelte ich und schloss kurz die Augen. Ich nahm meinen **Mut** auf und öffnete sie anschließend wieder. Der griff um den Knauf verhärtete und ich lief auf meinen Bruder zu. Dieser blieb kerzengerade stehen und es machte nicht den Anschein, als würde er sich bewegen wollen. Ich holte zum Schlag aus, stoppte dann aber kurz vorher ab. Ich **zitterte** am ganzen Körper. Hatte ich **Angst** vor ihm? Nein, das konnte es nicht sein.

„_Was ist los, Haru? Bringst du es nicht übers Herz, deinen Bruder zu __**verletzen**__?"_, sagte Obito zu mir. Mein Bruder holte zum Schlag aus und boxte mir voll in den Magen. „_Das ist ein __**Kampf**__, Haru!"_, brüllte Obito. Ich hielt mir meinen Bauch und sah langsam wieder hoch. „_Das weiß ich, Nii-san!"_, brüllte ich zurück. Auch wenn er mein Bruder war, so musste ich ihn einfach mit voller **Kraft** angreifen. Mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Ich musste mir einfach vorstellen, dass vor mir nicht mein Bruder steht, sondern ein unbekannter Shinobi.

Ich richtete mich wieder auf und nahm etwas Abstand von ihm. Ich formte ein paar Fingerzeichen. „_Katon: Kunst der flammenden Feuerkugel"_, rief ich und jagte ihm eine große Feuerkugel entgegen. „_Glaubst du, du kannst mich so einfach besiegen?"_, lachte Obito. Er hielt mit seinem Feuerjutsu dagegen. Zunächst sah es auch so aus, als würden wir im Gleichgewicht stehen, doch allmählich verschob sich das Gleichgewicht zu seinen Gunsten. Schließlich überwiegte sein Jutsu und traf mich mit voller Stärke. Ich flog an die Wand und ließ mein Katana fallen.

„_Du bist ... __**stärker als ich dachte**__ ..."_, hustete ich und rappelte mich wieder auf. Ich hob mein Katana wieder auf und sah ihn an. Er hatte scheinbar nicht einmal vor, die **Initiative** zu ergreifen, sondern stand wie angewurzelt da und beobachtete mich. Ich schleuderte mein Katana auf ihn und er wich zur Seite aus. Ich eilte zur anderen Seite. „_Hier spielt die Musik!"_, grinste ich und kickte ihn in die Seite. Obito flog ein paar Meter zurück. „_**Garnicht mal so übel**__. Doch du hast noch immer nicht die Augen, die ich habe."_, rief er und sah mir in die Augen. Er hatte vollkommen recht. Mein Bruder besaß das Mangekyou Sharingan, wohingegen ich nur die dritte Stufe des Sharingans besaß. So hätte ich es wirklich schwer, gegen ihn gewinnen zu können.

Auch von draußen hörte ich, wie Metall aufeinander prallte. Sasuke schien wohl ebenfalls seinem Bruder gegenüber zu stehen. Würde er nun seine **Rache** bekommen?

Ich wurde ruckartig aus diesen Gedanken gerissen, als mich mein Bruder angriff. Noch schnell genug konnte ich seine Attacke mit meinem Katana abwehren. „_Wenn du nicht aufpasst, werde ich dich __**töten**__!"_, rief mein Bruder mir zu. Meinte er das wirklich Ernst? Er wäre wirklich im Stande, seinen eigenen Bruder zu töten? Das konnte ich ihm nicht glauben. Warum hätte er es dann nicht schon direkt beim Massaker tun sollen.

Erneut formte ich Fingerzeichen. „_Katon: Jutsu der Phönixblume"_, rief ich und schoss ihm mehrere Feuerbälle entgegen. Die Feuerbälle schlugen in die Umgebung ein und richteten großen Schaden an und bedeckten die Raum mit dichtem Rauch. Doch meinen Bruder schien es nicht erwischt zu haben.

Aber in diesem Moment sah ich meine Chance für den Angriff. Ich schnellte durch den Rauch und als ich meinen Bruder vor mir erkannte holte ich zum Angriff aus. Doch die Klinge meines Katanas sauste einfach **durch** Obito hindurch. „_Was?! Was ist denn jetzt passiert?"_, murmelte ich und sprang wieder etwas auf Abstand.

„_Du wirst mich mit solch __**offentsichtlichen**__ Attacken __**nicht**__ noch einmal __**erwischen**__, Haru."_, rief er mir zu. Irgendwie schien er meinen Angriff **neutralisiert** zu haben. Ich konnte mit der Klinge einfach durch ihn durchschwingen ohne das etwas passierte. „_Dank dem __**Kamui**__ kann ich mich __**materialisieren**__ und somit __**durchlässig**__ machen."_, sagte Obito. Wie soll ich denn dagegen nur gewinnen? Ich musste mich also auf **Überraschungsangriffe** konzentrieren.

Einige Zeit kämpften wir noch weiter, doch meine Angriffe zeigten einfach keine Wirkung. Bis mir dann endlich ein Angriff glückte. Ich stand nun hinter Obito und hielt ihm das Katana gegen die **Kehle**. „_Es hat sich __**ausgekämpft**__, Nii-san."_, murmelte ich erschöpft und nach Luft schnappend.

Auch draußen schien es ruhiger zu werden. Hieß das, dass Sasuke seine Rache bekam? Obito packte meine Hand und drückte diese runter. „_Gut gekämpft ... Meinen __**Respekt**__ hast du."_, sagte Obito und drehte sich zu mir um. „_Selbst mit der dritten Stufe schon so ein Potential zu haben. Das hat wirklich nicht jeder."_, meinte er zu mir. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich schon etwas **geschmeichelt**, so von meinem Bruder **gelobt** zu werden. Ich steckte das Katana zurück und setzte mich erschöpft auf den Boden. „_Naja ... Lange hätte ich es wohl nicht mehr ausgehalten ... Mein Chakra neigt sich dem Ende ..."_, murmelte ich.

Obito setzte sich neben mich. „_Du willst also Antworten haben, ja?",_ fragte er mich. Ich nickte ihm zu. „_Ich möchte wissen, wieso ihr das alles getan habt ... Was hat euch der Clan angetan, das ihr zu diesem Schritt bereit wart? ...",_ entgegnete ich ihm. Obito schüttelte den Kopf. „_Wir __**wollten**__ das __**nicht**__ ... Eigentlich darf ich darüber garnicht reden ... Doch da ich sowieso als Nukenin eingestuft bin, wird das schon in Ordnung gehen."_, erklärte Obito kurz.

„_Dieses ganze Massaker ... War eine __**Mission**__**der**__**Anbu**__ ... Der Hokage wollte den __**Einfluss**__**der**__**Uchihas**__ im Dorf __**vermindern**__. Er hatte wohl einfach Angst, dass wir eines Tages die __**Überhand**__ im Dorf erringen und gab uns deshalb die Mission, den Clan auszurotten."_, erzählte mein Bruder. Ich war zunächst ziemlich geschockt. Wie kann man jemanden solch eine Mission geben? Das ist doch grauenhaft. Seinen eigenen Clan auszurotten. Das erforderte mit Sicherheit einiges an **Überwindung**. „_Und wieso leben Sasuke und ich noch?"_, fragte ich nach. „_Der Auftrag besagte, __**ausnahmslos**__**jeden**__ auszulöschen. Doch wir __**brachten**__**es**__ einfach __**nicht**__**übers**__**Herz**__, unsere kleinen Brüder zu töten ... Ihr wart doch noch so jung ... Und mir tut es wirklich leid ... Es muss wirklich schlimm für dich gewesen sein ..."_, murmelte Obito und einige **Tränen** kullerten über seine Wange.

„_Ist schon in Ordnung ... Natürlich war es schlimm, das ganze mit ansehen zu müssen ... Doch die Hauptsache ist ja wohl, dass ich überhaupt noch lebe. Und dass du mir die Wahrheit darüber erzählt hast ..."_, murmelte ich und nahm meinen Bruder in den Arm. Er schien es wirklich nicht leicht gehabt zu haben. Es schmerzte ihn offentsichtlich, darüber zu reden.

„_Warte mal ... Sasuke will gerade Itachi umbringen. Wir müssen sofort zu ihnen!"_, sagte ich und sprang auf. Wir rannten los nach draußen. Itachi lag bereits auf dem Boden und Sasuke hielt ein Kunai in der Hand.

„_Sasuke! Lass den Scheiß! Ich weiß nun die ganze Wahrheit!"_, brüllte ich und rannte zu ihm. Doch er schien mich zu ignorieren. Er holte zum Schlag aus. „_Sie wollten es nicht tun! Es war eine Mission Konohas!"_, rief ich und es schallte durch den ganzen Wald. Sasuke stoppte den Schlag ab und ließ das Kunai fallen.

Ich hockte mich neben ihn. „_Was erzählst du da? ... Sie haben unseren Clan ausgemerzt!"_, brüllte **Sasuke** mich an. Er **zitterte** am ganzen Körper. Itachi schien **bewusstlos** zu sein. Sasuke wollte ihn tatsächlich töten. Seinen eigenen Bruder.

Ich erzählte Sasuke alles, was mir Obito über das Massaker erzählte. Dann endlich kam Sasuke zur **Besinnung**. „_Und ich wollte ihn wirklich töten ... Haru ... Es tut mir leid ... Ich war so in Hass verrannt, dass ich garnicht merkte, wie es meinem Bruder dabei ging ... Hätte ich das doch nur vorher gewusst ..."_, murmelte Sasuke vor sich hin. „_Es ist in Ordnung, Sasuke. Ich bin froh, dass ich gerade noch rechtzeitig kam. Sonst hättest du ihn wohl wirklich umgebracht."_, antwortete ich ihm.

So endete der Kampf zwischen den Uchiha Brüdern. Und ich bekam endlich meine Antwort. Obito nahm Itachi auf seine Schulter und so folgten Sasuke und ich ihm, bis wir schlussendlich beim **Akatsuki** **Versteck** ankamen. Hier durften wir bei unseren Brüdern mit im Zimmer schlafen. Obito legte Itachi auf seinem Bett ab, der noch immer bewusstlos schien. Auch ich legte mich in ein Bett und schlief schnell ein.


End file.
